


Sunkissed

by sad_cat



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its nice and good, but like super short, real short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cat/pseuds/sad_cat
Summary: hehe warm
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Sunkissed

It was late in the afternoon, and the Science Team was near exhausted. They'd spent the whole day hiking and swimming, waking up early in the morning in the rented cabin. Now, all five of them were packed into a car headed back towards the city where they lived. Tommy, the only one awake enough (most likely due to all the soda he drinks) was behind the wheel. Bubby sat in the passenger seat, already snoring away despite his previous remarks about not being tired at all. Gordon, Benrey, and Coomer were all in the backseat. Gordon and Coomer by the windows, and Benrey in the middle. They tapped away diligently on their Nontindoe Snitch, nose deep in some game or the other. Coomer was speeding through a book, and Gordon marveled at the other man for being able to read in a car. The mere thought made him queasy.

Sun beat through the window just enough for it to overtake the cool air conditioning running in the vehicle, basking Gordon in warmth. While remaining upright for most of the ride, at some point he'd slid down to lean his head against the side of the door, glasses pushed askew by the action. The heat reminded him of the day of fun they'd all had and a few pleasant memories flickered in Gordon's head. A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, threatening a full smile. His eyelids fluttered open and closed, and the familiar ache of tiredness crept into his bones. The next time his eyes closed, he let them stay that way, basking in the sun's heat, even if it was rudely interrupted by a certain someone poking his side, earning a groan from him.

"yo feetman, ya fallin' asleep over there huh? little uh- little babyman too tired to keep his eyes open huh? little baby need his nap?" Benrey teased.

"Mmmmshut up." Gordon slurred in reply. He cracked a sticky eye open to glare at Benrey, who was grinning at him devilishly.

"bro look. im in first place in the uh- the online blario kart 8 races bro. i totally crushed everyone else at moo moo meadows." they said, turning back to the handheld console. Gordon hummed in response, soaking up more sun. He could feel himself slipping away, and it would only be a matter of time before he was out. Coomer began to snore softly, book sliding out of his hands, soon to hit the floor with a nearly inaudible thunk. Gordon's hands fell away from his laps and hung by his sides, and later on after the ride, when he was shaken awake by Tommy, he would swear up and down that he felt cool fingers weave their way between his just before he slept.


End file.
